Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
Description of Related Art
A wire harness electrically connecting together high-voltage devices mounted in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle is known in the related art. The wire harness is configured to include an electrically conductive path, and a sheath member accommodating the electrically conductive path therein as main components. The sheath member is formed to have a long tubular shape. Upon consideration of protection of the electrically conductive path, a limitation to the path of the electrically conductive path, and an ease of assembling a wire harness to a vehicle, desirably, the sheath member is unlikely to be bent even if bending stress is applied to the sheath member.
In contrast, in another known configuration of the sheath member, a flexible portion is selectively set so as to secure the freedom of bending according to a routing path, or to allow easy handling during packing or transportation. Specifically, the sheath member is structured such that a flexible corrugated portion (is made of resin) and a straight portion (is made of resin) unlikely to be bent even if bending stress is applied thereto are connected in series to each other. The straight portion is routed on a vehicle under-floor panel, and serves to protect a wire harness from flying stones.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2010-47033
The straight portion preferably has high rigidity with an ease of assembling the wire harness to the vehicle under-floor panel being taken into consideration. However, since a straight portion has high rigidity in a wire harness disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the straight portion is not capable of absorbing and distributing impact force of a flying stone, and cracking is likely to occur in the straight portion.
The present invention is made to solve this problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness with a sheath member suppressing degradation of ease of assembly and reducing the possibility of cracking.